More and more numerous applications are being found for composite materials because of the weight savings they provide, because of their mechanical strength, because of their resistance to corrosion, because of their ever-improving high temperature performance, and because of the ease with which they can be implemented. In particular, composite materials have been proposed for, and indeed actually used in, transmission members that in the past have conventionally been made of metal.
Proposals have thus been made to make connecting rods out of composite material, in particular pre-stressed connecting rods whose big and little ends are under constant pre-stress from a winding or strap interconnecting them, with the central body of the connecting rods taking up compression forces.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composite material connecting rod which, while having an architecture which is adapted to the forces to which it is subjected, is nevertheless easy to mount and dismount.